Most vehicle laundries, commonly called “carwashes” include systems for mixing one or more chemicals into the wash and/or rinse water before it is applied to the vehicle. By way of simple example, a surfactant such as soap is typically added to the wash water and an anti-spotting chemical is typically added to the rinse water. Other chemicals are used for wheel washing, tire brightening and corrosion inhibiting. These chemical additions are achieved by way of mixing stations including small tanks or reservoirs where water is maintained at a certain level and a chemical is siphoned into the reservoir as water is added. Therefore, a sufficient quantity of mixed water/chemical is available during the entirety of a carwashing operation.
Other than the fact that the mixing stations are typically mounted on walls or boards which serve as proxies for walls, there is little in the way of organized structures for mounting the mixing stations or for keeping track of which particular chemical is associated with any given mixing station.